Gone
by charlie009d
Summary: Slade has a way to make Robin his perfect apprentice. This time he does not intend on letting him go.
1. Lost and Found

Hey it's Charlie! I know I know I usually write NCIS stories but I also love Teen Titans! So I decided it was time to write one. First off Typing Monkey will also be typing this I just had the time to do it for now. Jeez, Calleigh is gonna kill me cuz my grammar sucks, she usually fixes it for me but she is not here right now. Oh BTW my Typing Monkey (Calleigh Logan) is going to be writing a Warehouse 13 fanfiction you should check it out.

I want to point out that when my story is in third person its with the Titans. When it is in first person it is with Robin. I will stop talking now and get on with my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 1: lost and found**

Starfire paced back and forth in front of a clock that read 11:30. Robin was not up yet and that was extremely odd, considering he always started training at exactly 5:15 in the morning.

_Robin where are you?_ She thought.

Raven sighed and put her book down, she couldn't concentrate with all the mixed emotions coming off of Starfire, worry, sadness, fear. It was driving her crazy.

"Starfire if you're really that worried about Robin,just go and check on him," Raven said irritated.

"Oh what a glorious idea Friend Raven!" she beamed.

Starfire zipped down the hall to Robin's room and hesitantly knocked.

"Friend Robin? May I have your permission to enter your sleeping chambers?"

No reply.

"Robin are you still angry because we were not victorious in our battle with Slade?

Silence.

Starfire was about to open the door when she thought better of it. She did _not_ want a repeat of last time.

_Robin does have very nice motor of the cycle_ _undergarments_ she thought to herself.

"Friend Robin, I am coming in," she announced.

The door opened to an empty room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was harshly thrown into a wall, black stars danced across my eyes. When they cleared up a taunting black and orange mask was in my line o vision.

"Slade," I hissed through gritted teeth.

I got up and placed myself in a fighting stance, I threw myself at Slade, a punch aimed at his face. He caught my fist and painfully twisted it behind my back, and forced me onto my knees.

"What would your friends say if they saw you like this?"

I yanked my arm free and turned viciously attacking him, mindlessly punching not even caring if any of the blows landed. Slade wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into his chest cutting off my oxygen.

"Join me Robin," Slade said venomously.

"N- Never," I croaked

He pulled me tighter, I really needed to breathe.

"You see Robin you _will _join me," Slade said in my ear. "If you don't your friends will die,"

I went slack then. All efforts of escaping abandoned. "What do you want?"

"The next time we meet you will see,"

A green flash filled the room and Slade grunted in pain and dropped me. I was about to call out to my team when he kicked me hard in the ribs and I felt one break. He wrapped his hand around my throat and lifted me off the ground.

"Slade let go," I begged.

My vision clouded over and the last thing I saw was Slade's mask.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out terrified.

The team skidded to stop when they saw Robin hanging lifelessly in Slade's grip. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon the hit caused him to drop Robin and stumble back a few steps then he threw down a couple smoke and was gone.

Starfire flew forward and picked Robin up and held him to her chest and sobbed. Beast Boy hesitantly walked up behind her and patted her shoulder.

"He's gonna be ok Star," He said._ I hope_ he added silently.

"Friend Beast Boy does he need the attention of medical?" She sniffled.

Cyborg scanned Robin and a smile graced his face. "BB take him to the tower. Just put him in his room. He's gonna be ok, just out cold and a broken rib."

"Oh Friend Cyborg that is joyous news!" Starfire squealed with delight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next few weeks went smoothly with no sign of Slade. My team was worried about me, I hadn't told them of my talk with the madman. I didn't want to worry them further.

I entered my bedroom and and a cold sense of dread washed over me. Someone other than me had been in there. I found a folded piece paper on my bureau with my name on it. I picked it up and carefully unfolded it inside it said:

The time draws near.

S

That's all it took to send an icy shiver down my spine.

Slade was coming for me.


	2. Deal

Hey it's Charlie again I know you probably miss the crazy stuff my Typing Monkey says. So do I but unfortunately her and I will not be in contact for two weeks because we are on "vacation" right now. I'd like to send a shout out to RedRobinFan123! Thank you for being the first person to favorite my story! Ok please review BLAH BLAH BLAH you get the point on with the story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans. But I do own Spike the Unicorn (Well technically it's a combined ownership. Calleigh owns him too)

**Chapter 2: Deal**

Starfire just kept staring at me and it was driving me nuts! Yes, I liked her but she didn't even try to cover up the fact that she was looking at me.

"Friend Robin, you seem troubled," She stated after fifteen minutes of looking at me while I twitched under her gaze.

I shifted my position uncomfortably. "I'm fine Star,"

"Oh Robin can we not do the sharing of feelings?"

I really did _not_ want to do that. Luckily the alarm rang. I rushed to the main computer to see what we were up against.

"Maybe some other time Starfire," I said seeing the disappointed expression on her face. Hopefully she would forget about it.

The others entered the room and peered over my shoulder to find out who it was.

"Slade," I hissed.

"Dude where are we going?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

Cyborg smacked him on the back of the head. "The docks. Where else?"

"Titans Go!" I cried.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An army of bots awaited us inside of the abandoned boat house. The battle began the second we entered. Cyborg took out about ten at a time with his sonic cannon, Starfire threw her endless supply of starbolts , Raven tore the bots apart with her magic and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and tore them limb from limb. I went to look for Slade.

I carefully made my way the battle scene looking for the haunting black and orange mask. It was obvious the bots had direct orders to only attack my team and me, because none tried to stop me as I weaved my way through the war zone.

A skull splitting blow to the back of my head sent my stumbling forward. I fought to stay conscious as I was lifted off the ground. Slade had picked me up by the front of my uniform and waved something in front of my face.

_A trigger_ my mind processed.

What was it for? I sent a swift kick to Slade's chest and he dropped me. I stood up my muscles tensed prepared for attack.

"Alright Slade you've got my attention, what do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Patience my dear boy patience," he replied trying to get on my nerves.

And it worked. "Answer me!"

Slade chuckled. "You will be my apprentice Robin,"

I tightened my fist but refrained punching him.

"On what grounds?"

"Slade waved the trigger in my face again. "On the grounds that if you refuse your friends die,"

"Probes again?" I asked. "They'll figure it out,"

Slade chuckled. "I am not stupid Robin," he said taunting me. "I know better than to use the same trick twice,"

I closed my eyes and thought my choices over. Refuse and lose my friends. Accept and lose myself. I really didn't like either choice. I opened my eyes to see Slade's hand extended as if I would take it.

"Deal," I said softly.

Slade's hand dropped to his side and he put the trigger, my friend's lives, away and produced a different remote and pressed the green button.

He nodded to the battle. "Go make your last appearance as a hero," He said. "After tell your _friends_," he said that word with distaste. "That you are going to look for me,"

I nodded and joined the battle wondering what the second trigger did. Just then the ground rumbled and debris fell.

_Oh that's what it does! _I thought. Out loud I said "Get out! This place is coming down!"

Starfire flew up in the air, eyes glowing a brilliant shade of green. She was looking for me.

"Friend Robin!" she called.

I was about to answer her desperate calls when a chunk of plaster pinned me to the ground. I struggled to free myself but it was too heavy.

"Starfire!" I yelled.

Starfire followed the sound of myvoice and found my stuck with a ton of plaster on top of me. Tears rolled down her face.

"Star I need you to lift this stuff off of me," I told her calmly trying not to frighten her more.

She nodded solemnly and used her alien strength to free me from the heavy plaster. Starfire pulled me into a bone crushing hug thankful that she had saved me.

"Friend Robin you are unharmed yes?" She asked letting go of me.

"I'll be fine," I replied. "We need to get out of here. Where are the others?"

"Friends Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have already exited the building,"

I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the crumbling building together.

"Hey Rob you ok man?" Cyborg asked seeing my injuries.

"I'm fine," I said. "Slade got away I need to go look for him,"

I turned around and began to run away from them. I heard a scuffle of feet then Cyborg say:

"Let him go Star. He'll be home soon,"

_If only, if only_ I thought.

I didn't turn around. I couldn't. IT's too hard to say goodbye. But goodbye isn't forever.

Something hard came crashing down on my head and my world went black.

REVIEW! Please. (she added sweetly) Thanks for following next chapter will be up when I have the chance to post it. Well my Typing Mokey will probably post the next chapter. BYE!


	3. Back to the Beginning

_Hey! This is charlie's typing monkey! I will be posting the rest of the story from now on. And I also wanted to say that after i post chapters 4 and 5, I will not be updating for about a week since I'm going on vacation! Well, I might post one chapter if I can get wi-fi there! Anyways, if you haven't read charlie's other stories (which are NCIS, so that might explain why some of you haven't read them), you wouldn't know that i tend to ramble on and on sometimes. Well, now you know! And from this point forward, you will have to deal with my sometimes pretty long authors notes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. And I'm also too lazy to come up with a creative disclaimer at the moment._

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and every light in the Tower was still on. No on tried to sleep. Everyone just sat silently in the common room, waiting for their leader to return.<p>

The numbers on the clock changed from 1:59 am to 2:00 am. Finally, Beast Boy stood up and disturbed the peace.

"I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed. "It's been hours! Let's just go look for him!"

Starfire nodded. "I agree with friend Beast Boy."

Cyborg took the leadership role and assigned everyone a piece of the city.

* * *

><p>"Friend Robin!" Starfire called.<p>

She touched down on the ground and wiped tears from her eyes. The bushes behind her rustled and she jumped.

"Its okay, Star, it's just me."

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, you startled me."

Beast Boy shifted from foot to foot, debating if he should tell her what he was doing. Finally, he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I know it's not our area, but I was going to the last place where we saw Robin. Maybe I can pick up a trail or something."

Starfire pulled Beast Boy into a hug. "Oh! That is a glorious idea!"

Beast Boy tried to pull away. "Star- need to breathe…"

She let go. "Let us waste no time. We must locate Robin."

* * *

><p>"You were assigned section 4 and 2!" Cyborg yelled over the comm.<p>

"But dude-"

"Have you ever followed an order once in your-"

"We found something!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg went quiet.

"We found dried blood just around the corner from where we last saw him." Beast Boy explained. "I haven't told Starfire yet." he said softly. "And I don't plan to."

* * *

><p>Back in the common room, everyone reported that they hadn't found him or any clues as to his whereabouts.<p>

Starfire softly cried and everyone silently said a prayer for Robin's safe return.

"Friends," Starfire finally said, "Robin, as you say, has 'disappeared without a trace.'"

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, this was a short chapter! But I'm not gonna apologize for it, since I didn't write it!<em>

_And by the way, I've never even seen Teen Titans. I'm just the typing monkey. So some of the stuff in this story makes no sense to me. Charlie actually had to tell me the basics of Teen Titans so I would understand this. I only know the character's names and their descriptions, and thats pretty much the limit of my knowledge of Teen Titans. Sorry about the randomness, I just felt like I had to include that somewhere._

_Anyways, I should be posting chapter 4 tomorrow, and chapter 5 on Friday morning before i leave for vacation. YAY! Sorry, I'm just really excited. Well, not really for the drive down to South Carolina...Bleh. And again I am apologizing for my randomness. Sorry, but you're gonna have to put up with this for about six more chapters!_


	4. First Strike

_Hello, and welcome to this brand new chapter of Gone! Actually, its not really brand new...it was written last week. anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story so far! And I'm gonna shut up and get on with the story!_

_I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't really care since I've never watched it. I do wish I owned NCIS or CSI or any similar show though...Oh, and charlie doesn't own Teen Titans either. _

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up. Bad idea. I cried out when a skull splitting throb pulsed through my head.<p>

When the black spots disappeared, I surveyed my surroundings. I was in a cement room with no windows. The only way in or out was a large metal door which was locked.

I sat down in a corner and nodded off. Hours later, I awoke to the door creaking open. I jumped into the defensive position and Slade laughed.

"Come, Robin, it's time to train." he said.

Slowly I put my fists down and followed Slade into the hallway. Then I made a break for it. I turned the corner to find myself in a labyrinth of endless hallways. Still I ran, I was terrified to look back for fear Slade was gaining on me. But I forced myself to. Nothing. He wasn't chasing me.

Just then, I ran face first into a brick wall. No, not a brick wall. Slade. He sent a swift kick to my middle section and I flew into a wall. Slade grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back, forcing me to look at him. I hated it. He was trying to make me feel small.

"It's time to learn what happens when you rebel against me."

He dragged me down to a large door that looked like a prison cell. He opened it then threw me in. There was a large vent on the ceiling and I knew that it was not good.

Water poured on me and cold air came out of the vents. I slid into a corner and curled into a tight ball, trying to escape the cold air.

* * *

><p>With no windows or a watch, I had no way of knowing how much time had passed. I had figured I had stayed in the cold for several days.<p>

Slade watched me from the door and I could tell he was smiling under his mask. He opened the door and walked towards my fallen form.

"Have you learned, Robin?" he asked.

I stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I am not defeated."

Slade grabbed my arm roughly and forced a blindfold over my eyes. I realized Slade didn't want me to find my way around.

He removed my blindfold and I found myself in a small bathroom. The door shut and locked behind me. I turned the water on to find it had one setting. Freezing.

I stepped out of the shower to find my uniform gone and an apprentice uniform in its place. I reluctantly put it on.

* * *

><p>A plate of food sat in front of me and I poked at it with my fork. Gray mush, yum, my favorite. I picked up a forkful and forced it down my throat. It churned in my stomach, threatening to come back up.<p>

I pushed my plate away and stood up. "I'm finished."

Slade nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "We've wasted time. Your first mission will begin immediately." he said.

I zoned in and out as he told me he wanted a broken whatever-ma-bob from the museum. I really didn't listen because I really didn't care.

"And if the Titans come, you will fight them."

I jerked my head up and glared at Slade, now that he had my attention.

* * *

><p>Once my instructions were given, I headed out, praying my friends would not come. I wouldn't be able to bear the look of betrayal on their faces.<p>

I slipped into the museum and began my search for the doohickey. I didn't know my way around because I hadn't been paying attention when Slade gave me the layout.

I stopped when I heard familiar voices.

"Dude, can't we turn on some lights?"

"Shut it, BB."

"Come on!"

"Everyone split up."

I mentally slapped myself. I must have set off a silent alarm when I slipped into the building. I turned and silently sprinted down a dark hallway.

I craned my neck around to see if anyone was following me. No one was. Just then, I ran straight into an exhibit. Glass sprayed onto the floor with some of my blood. I felt the red liquid flow down the side of my face.

"Hey, did you hear that?" I heard someone cry.

"It came from this direction." said a voice I was positive was Cyborg's.

I picked myself up off the ground and looked for an exit. I didn't want my friends to see me. My eyes fell on an object that looked like a pool noodle sitting on a tripod. That was what Slade wanted? It looked like what people passed for 'modern art'. So in other words, a pile of junk.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway from which I came. I ducked behind an exhibit as my whole ex-team scanned the area, their only source of light being Cyborg's shoulder light.

Beast Boy walked over the piece of junk that Slade wanted. He was about to touch it when Raven slapped his hand away. I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle laughter.

Bad mistake.

"Come out with your hands up." Cyborg ordered. "Or we attack, and you don't want that."

I cleared my throat and took my voice up an octave. "Turn the light off or this place goes boom."

"Boom." Beast Boy echoed with wide eyes.

"Boom." I replied in my fake voice.

Cyborg turned to Raven and whispered. "What do we do?"

She shrugged. "I've never dealt with terrorists."

I was growing impatient, so I took out a bird-a-rang and threw it at the light. On impact, it shattered into a million pieces. Dark magic encased the exhibit I was hiding behind. It was lifted into the air, but I rolled away before it crashed down on me.

Something large and heavy plowed me into a wall. Maybe a rhino, I really couldn't see that well. I pulled out a knife and sliced it into Beast Boy's hide. He morphed back to human form and rubbed his nose.

"Ow!" he shrieked, more surprised than hurt.

As I sprinted for the gadget, a green starbolt connected with my side. I ignored the searing pain and grabbed the stupid thing, but not before Starfire threw another starbolt.

I ducked just in time and sprinted for the exit. I heard them all gasp behind me.

They had seen my face.

* * *

><p><em>*insert suspenseful music here* Suspense! Well, I already know how the story ends, so not really. but i'm pretty sure its suspenseful for you guys! I want to point out that charlie has already finished this story...I just have to stop being lazy and type it! And also, there will be ten chapters in this story.<em>

_And like I said last chapter, I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I won't be updating for about a week...unless I can get wi-fi and time to post a chapter! And I will be posting chapter 5 tomorrow morning before I leave...its a really, really short chapter! Okay, I am now too lazy to continue typing, so i'm just gonna shut up and post this!_


	5. Unbelievable

_OKay, so this is the last chapter before I leave, so I won't be updating for about a week. Well, this isn't even really a chapter, cuz its only like 100 words long. And I'm gonna shut up before I start rambling again..._

_I don't own Teen Titans. And I don't feel like coming up with a creative disclaimer, cuz its only like 8 am right now..._

* * *

><p>Starfire sobbed quietly into her pillow. How could Robin do this to them? Raven sat on the edge of Starfire's bed, unsure of what to say or do to help her friend.<p>

Starfire wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Raven. "Perhaps we have 'the probs' again?"

Raven nodded. "Cyborg is already ahead of you on that one. We should have the results any minute now."

Starfire nodded. How could she believe Robin would leave them? Cyborg appeared in the doorway with a grim expression on his face. He cleared his throat and both girls turned to him, waiting to hear the good news they so desperately wanted to hear. But knew would never come.

"We're clean." he said miserably.

Starfire and Raven nodded. They had expected this. But none of them wanted to believe Robin had betrayed them.

* * *

><p><em>See? Very, very, very,very, short! I actually don't have anything else to say right now, so ummm...goodbye, I shall update in a week or so!<em>


	6. Punishment

_Hey! This is the Typing Monkey! As you all should know, I am on vacation right now. And sadly, I might have to leave early because of a stupid hurricane. Anyways, I said I wasn't gonna post anything this week, but i found a laptop and some time to post this. And I'm kinda bored right now. But I'm also happy cuz I got a cool pair of sunglasses today! And my cousin Adam got me and my cousin a Super Soaker so we can shoot random people from our beach house's third floor balcony! Crap, I'm rambling again. Sorry, I know you don't really care about what I did during vacation...I'm just gonna let you read the new chapter._

* * *

><p>Slade had not been happy that I didn't fight my friends. But he didn't stay on the subject for long.<p>

Three days later, after many sparing matches, lectures, and sleepless nights, I stood before Slade, listening to the details of my next heist.

"Slade, what is it I'm stealing anyway?" I asked, interrupting him. That rewarded me with a back hand to the face.

Slade grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look up at him. I drove my fist into his gut and he threw me onto the floor. Slade kicked me hard in the side and pulled me to my feet.

"Don't interrupt me." he instructed. "You will be stealing the blue moon diamond."

I just stared at him. "But that's in Titans Tower."

I could tell he was smiling under his mask. "That it is, Robin."

* * *

><p>No lights shone in the Tower. I assumed everyone was asleep. It was 1:30 in the morning. I didn't even try to use the keypad because I knew Cyborg had changed the password. I climbed onto the roof and opened an air vent big enough for only me to climb in.<p>

I made my way through the air vents, only getting lost twice. And then I found myself in Starfire's room. She lay peacefully asleep in her bed, unaware of what was going to happen. I turned to climb back in the vent when I knocked a perfume bottle off her nightstand. It fell to the floor and shattered into hundreds of little pieces.

"Robin?"

I froze. Had she seen me? No, Starfire was a heavy sleeper. She had once slept through Cyborg and Beast Boy having a throwdown right outside her door. I climbed back in the vent and out into the hallway.

I made my way into the evidence room and picked up the diamond no bigger than a penny.

"Hello?" a voice called.

I froze. It was Raven.

My heart thumped against my ribs. I was surprised Raven couldn't hear it. I needed to calm down. She could sense emotions and if I didn't control mine, I would surely be found.

"Guys, I think we have a break-in."

I gasped. She had called the others. I couldn't face them. I just couldn't. Raven walked into the room slowly. I controlled my breathing and tried to clear my mind. Then I made a quick plan and made a break for it.

Raven thrust out her hands and picked my up with her magic. I struggled, but it was no use. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I knew it was the rest of my ex-team.

'You will fight them, Robin.' Slade's voice crackled in my ear.

Raven heard the footsteps too. That one moment of lost concentration was all it took for her to let go and for me to escape my bonds. I sprinted for the emergency staircase. A hand grasped onto my shoulder and yanked hard. I was sent tumbling down several stairs and saw Cyborg standing over me.

I swept his feet out from under him. I scrambled to my feet and ducked as an army of starbolts flew my way. I blindly rushed forward, plowing into Beast Boy. He yelped in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Dude!" he yelled. "Slow down, we just wanna-"

I never gave him the chance to finish because I punched him in the face before he could. Guilt's icy claws ripped into my heart, tearing it to shreds. Blood poured out of Beast Boy's split lip and it was also on my gloves. I turned and sprinted up the remainder of steps before anyone had time to react.

They followed but I didn't care. I was too upset with myself to care. I found myself on the roof, my ex-team stood around me. They were ready for an attack. Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon and slowly walked towards me.

"Come on, Rob, tell us what's going on." he said.

Slade's voice crackled in my ear. "Repeat as I say."

I clenched my jaw. "You're not my friends anymore. I go where the power is, and that's with Slade."

The look of betrayal on their faces was too much to bear. It was like a knife stabbing into my gut. I looked down, expecting to be covered in blood. I wasn't, because my wound was mental, not physical.

I backed up a few steps, and then stopped. I deserved to be attacked. I stood there and took every hit. I ignored Slade yelling at me to fight back. I ignored my ex-team's angry faces. I blocked it all out.

Starfire.

Furious tears leaked out of her eyes as she threw starbolts in my direction. She was so angry. I couldn't take it. I began to retreat because the look she gave me was too much.

I tipped over the edge of the tower and felt myself falling. It almost felt peaceful, like flying. I closed my eyes and pretended I had wings. Was this what my parents felt as they fell to their deaths? It was so nice. I plummeted into the dark water. It also felt nice as it numbed my body. I though briefly about swimming to the surface, and decided not to. That was where the pain was. There in the dark water, it was safe.

I pulled in a lungful of water. I didn't struggle because that would ruin the peaceful moment. My limbs felt heavy and I let them drag me down. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. Slade stood over me and looked none too pleased. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me into a small room no bigger than a yard in each direction.<p>

"You did that on purpose, Robin."

Then he shut the door and I was left in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN, DUN, DUN!<em>**_ Suspense! The next chapter is probably my personal favorite__! I'm not gonna tell you why though. You'll just have to wait a few days. Mwa ha ha ha ha! I might be nice and post on Thursday or Friday, depending on whether we get evacuated or not. And on a more random note, I'm still bored and sitting around, watching people get drunk...Yeah, my family's kinda weird. I have to go now, or else my cousin will probably hurt me...and charlie, if you read this: yeah, the cousin i'm talking about is Marina._

_So I'm gonna try to post on Thursday or Friday. I'm not making any promises, so if i don't, you can't sue me or anything. I don't get why you would wanna sue me, all I really own at the moment is a cool pair of aviator sunglasses. And I not co-own a Super Soaker. Anyways, I'm gonna go before my cousin hurts me.  
><em>


	7. Deadly Little Voices

Okay, I know I said I was gonna update on Thursday or Friday. But please don't kill me until you hear my explanation! Well, I was at the beach and we left on Friday morning because of the hurricane. And once I got home, I was just too lazy to update. Okay, you have permission to kill me for that last part...Anyways, I'm just gonna let you read this chapter...maybe then you won't kill me.

I don't own Teen Titans. I had never even heard of it until charlie told me about it and made me type this story.

* * *

><p>I had no way of knowing how much time had passed. Days, maybe weeks, I had no way to know. It felt like months though. I was given food every other day, or what I assumed was every other day. Not enough food to fill me up, but enough to keep me alive.<p>

"Robin? Are you there?"

I shot straight up. "Star?" I asked, squinting my eyes. It was too dark to see.

"Why have you become a traitor to us, Robin?" She sounded angry.

I swallowed hard. Now was my time to explain myself. "Slade would have killed you if I hadn't."

"Please, Robin, we cannot believe the same excuse twice."

"Star, wait-" But she was gone.

Sometime later I was awakened by the sound of an old friend's voice.

"You got yourself in a bit of a pickle, Bird Boy?"

I was shocked to hear him. "Kid Flash?"

"I haven't seen you in two years and this is how you greet me? Anyway, I'm outta here. I just stopped by to see if it was true, and I guess it is."

"To see if what was true?" I called.

"To see if you changed sides." Kid Flash explained. "I guess it doesn't matter that I always saw you as a powerless dweeb that can easily be replaced."

His words stung. He had always told me I was brave for going out there without any powers. I always figured I'd die in the line of duty, but the way Kid Flash put it made me believe no one would care.

Eventually, Kid Flash left and I though I was done being visited. Then I heard HIS voice.

"I thought I taught you better." Bruce.

"I-I..." I stuttered.

Even though it was too dark to see, I knew he was frowning and giving me a cold glare.

"I wasted my time training you, and this is what you do with your skills?"

"Bruce, no-" I tried to reason.

"Maybe if I had let you die when the Joker shot you, you wouldn't have become such a disappointment. Or maybe if I hadn't adopted you. Better yet, if you fell with your parents."

I was hurt. Bruce never talked to me that way.

Many voices filled the room. Most I knew, but some I didn't. I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise. The voices were criticizing me, telling me what a failure I was.

Light flooded the room as Slade opened the door.

"You may come out, Robin."

I slowly stood up and exited the room. I looked over my shoulder before the door closed. The room was empty. It had all been in my head.

* * *

><p>Okay, first I wanna say that this is one of my favorite chapters cuz Robin goes crazy. :) And I have to go now, so...BYE!<p> 


	8. My Mistake

_Okay, I know its been a few days, and please don't kill me for it! And please don't kill me if updates are more spread apart now because school just started and all that other suckish crap. Anyways, I'm just gonna let you continue reading the story!_

_I don't own Teen Titans. Neither does charlie. But we do own Spike the Unicorn...and Bob and Steve the hobos._

* * *

><p>I was a puppet on strings. Over the next few weeks, I did what Slade told me without question or back talk. I just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered except my friends' lives.<p>

Slade waited patiently in the control room as I entered. His arms were folded behind his back in a rest position. Normally it would bother me, but nothing mattered anymore.

"Did you get it?" Slade asked without turning to look at me.

"As always." I said, throwing a bundle of wires at him.

I stood there, waiting for him to dismiss me. He sent me off to the kitchen where my dinner was waiting. I was so not excited to eat my bowl of grey mush. To my surprise, waiting for me was not a bowl of mush but a sandwich.

My stomach rumbled just looking at it. I sat down and dug in without thinking. It tasted so good and I was starving. I was sad to see it go. I wished I had another.

Then rational thinking kicked in. Slade was rewarding me for cooperating.

"Robin."

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my name. Slade stood in the doorway. I stood up and followed him out of the room. I made sure to walk behind as a sign of respect. He led me into a room. In it sat a piece of modern art and a potted plant.

Not a piece of modern art. It was the junk I stole from the museum. Slade stepped forward and put the blue moon diamond in a funnel attached to the junk.

A ray shot the plant and it immediately wilted.

"It takes up to twenty-four hours to die." Slade explained.

I was confused. "What exactly do you gain from killing plants?"

Slade chuckled. "It's not for plants. It's for people. The Titans, to be exact."

I froze. 'No, it couldn't be.' I thought to myself.

"You see, Robin," Slade went on, "I never had the Titans' lives in my hands until now."

I shook my head. This couldn't be right. But it was.

I had stolen the parts for the machine Slade was going to use to kill my friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN, DUN, DUN! <em>**_Okay, so there are only two more chapters left and I already have them typed. I just have to quit being lazy and post them. I should have chapter 9 posted on Monday...possibly Tuesday. Okay, fine, I have no freakin' idea when I'm gonna post the next chapter! It will be sometime in the next week...i hope._

_And on a more random note, I have Pink Panther stuck in my head right now..._


	9. Saved

_Okay, first I wanna say that you have no excuse to kill me this time! I said I would update on Tuesday and I did! Ha! Anyways, I'm too lazy to type anything else right now, so enjoy this new chapter!_

_I don't own Teen Titans._

* * *

><p>Before I knew what I was doing, I drove my fist into Slade's face. He seemed surprised, but recovered quickly. He sent a left hook to my jaw, but I dodged it. I tried for another punch to Slade's face, but he grabbed my fist and twisted behind my back.<p>

"Did that upset you, Robin?" he whispered in my ear.

With a yell, I flipped myself over and kicked Slade in the chest. He flew back a couple feet and landed in a crouched position. Slade charged at me with his hand outstretched.

Slade's hand held onto my throat as he drove me into a wall. My head smashed into it, and my vision doubled as I felt blood run down the back of my neck. I stood up unsteadily. Slade just laughed at me. I kicked him in the face and heard a satisfying crack as his mask cracked right down the middle.

"You're going to wish you had never done that." he growled.

Slade produced his bo-staff and I did the same. I swung at him, but was terribly off due to my head injury. Slade's staff connected with my chest and sent me flying back into the wall. Slade stood over me; his staff then had a sharp point.

'He's going to kill me' I thought.

Slade brought the staff down, aimed at my heart when a green starbolt connected with his side, and he stumbled back a few steps. In an instant, Cyborg was at my side helping me stand up.

"Sorry, Rob, we should have never doubted you."

Beast Boy rushed up along with Raven and Starfire.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like- Hey, where's Slade?"

I picked my heavy head up and surveyed the area. Beast Boy was right; Slade was gone. Then the words 'modern junk' popped into my mind.

"Guys, we need to get outta here." I slurred.

Just as the words came out of my mouth, an army of bots was upon us. Cyborg let go of me and I tumbled to the ground. A bot grabbed my arm and began to drag me away. I struggled to get out of its grasp, but my efforts were useless.

The bot took me right to Slade. He picked me up and threw me across the room. I unsteadily tried to sit up, but was stopped by Slade's boot on my chest.

"Tell me, Robin," Slade said, pressing harder, "What it feels like to be dying while people you love need your help."

Slade stomped down on my chest and all the air in my body escaped me and I felt a few ribs break. I coughed up blood and Slade continued to beat me.

My shoulder slumped and my body went limp. Then I knew no more.

I don't know how much later I came to, but the battle was still raging. Slade stood a few feet away with his back turned to me. Realization sunk in; he thought I was dead.

"Robin!" I heard Starfire scream.

I heard Slade start the modern junk and before I could even think about it, I was in front of the machine, protecting my friends. A ray of gold light shot out of it and the world was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so only one more chapter after this. Its a pretty short chapter though. I should have it posted before the end of the week...hopefully. If I don't post it on Thursday, I will post it on Saturday. And if I don't, then you can kill me. But then you won't get to finish the story, so hahaha! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper right now...but I'm still too lazy to type anything else at the moment...so BYE!<em>


	10. Now?

_Okay, I know I didn't update on Thursday! I was too lazy, but please don't kill me for it! I really, really wanna live to see the NCIS season premiere! Okay, anyways...I'm gonna shut up and let you read the last chapter._

_I don't own Teen Titans. And I don't really want to..._

* * *

><p>A light filled every corner of my mind and body. It tingled every pore in my skin. It felt warm and peaceful.<p>

'No!' I scolded myself. 'Don't go into the light!'

But the light was dark and light at the same time, if that even made sense. And it was cold and warm. A figure cloaked in blue appeared before me.

"Raven?" I asked.

"Robin, you need to wake up." she said sharply. "You're scaring Starfire out of her wits."

"Where am I?"

"You are a prisoner of your own mind." Raven explained. "But your body is in the tower's Medbay."

I nodded to myself. I remember how I got this way.

"I only have twenty-four hours to live." I told Raven.

"It's been three days."

I was shocked. I should've been dead.

"Robin." A soft, sweet voice said.

I cracked open my eyes to see Starfire sitting beside my bed.

"Starfire, I-"

"Oh, Friend Robin! It is glorious you are the O of the K!" she cried.

I smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, we are all unharmed." she hesitated.

"What is it, Star?"

"Slade has gotten away." she said sadly.

"It doesn't matter." I told her.

She was shocked, but didn't say anything. I then became aware of how tired I really was. My eyelids drooped and as I was about to nod off.

"Robin, may we do the sharing of feelings now?" I heard Starfire ask.

I smiled. She remembered.

* * *

><p><em>THE END! And I can't really think of anything else to say...probably because I'm watching NCIS right now...:)<em>

_Oh, and Gone is dedicated to Fred and George (Yeah, you know who you are.) _


End file.
